Cage Mortality
Cage Mortality 'is the Main Protagonist Of The First Season of Kamen Rider Fusion. He is a 20 year old Mechanic. He later serves as a recurring character in Kamen Rider Fusion Season 2 and Season 3. He's also the Son of Chris Mortality and Penny Edith History Pre-Series Cage was only 10 when his Uncle passed away. Cage was very connected to his Uncle that he would always get advice from him. Unfortunately after his Uncle passed he was later tought by his Father about Mechanics. Present Now, Cage does everything he can to save the world. Personalities Cage is a perfectly good guy who saves the universe from danger but unfortunately he became more of a lone wolf in the Second Season. He was later reformed in the Third Season. Powers And Abilities '''Merging:'Cage has the ability to merge with all of his Fusion Bots. Forms '''Fusion Form Fusion Up! Fuse! Fuse together! -Transformation Announcement *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 8.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 52.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.8 sec. This form serves as Fusion's Defualt Form. Accessed through the Sahppire Fusion Crystal, Fusion merges with Aquas to form Fusion Mode. Appearances: Fusion Episode 1-32(Season 1), Episode 1-34(Season 2), Episode 1-48(Season 3) Merging Form Fusion Up!Merging Fantasy, Merging Legacy! Merging Power!-Transformation announcement *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.42t. *'Kicking power': 225 t. *'Maximum jump height': 240 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 8.2 sec. This form serves as Fusion's Second Default Form. Accessed through the Red Fusion Crystal, Fusion merges with Knight to form Merging Form. Appearances: Fusion Episode 3-12, Episode 19-24, 28 Mixer Form Fusion Up!Mixer! Great Mixer! Fighting Mixer! -Transformation announcement *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 4.82t. *'Kicking power': 263 t. *'Maximum jump height': 240 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. This form serves as Fusion's Third Default Form. Accessed through the Orange Fusion Crystal, Fusion merges with Mixer to form Mixer Form. Appearances: Fusion Episode 4-9, Episode 12-16, 20 Super Double Fusion Form Double Fusion! Great Fusion! Double Fusion! Extreme Fusion! -Transformation announcement *'Height': 202 cm. *'Weight': 94 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 2.23 t. *'Kicking power': 114 t. *'Maximum jump height': 232 m. *'Maximum running speed': 204 m. per 8.0 sec. This form serves as Fusion's Upgraded Form. Accessed through the Yellow Fusion Crystal, Fusion Merges with Techno to form Double Fusion Form. Appearances: Fusion Episode 13-23, Episode 26 Ultra Form Ultra Fusion! Fusion! Fusion! Fight Through Fusion! Ultimate Fus~ion!-Transformation announcement *'Height': 202 cm. *'Weight': 94 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.23 t. *'Kicking power': 234 t. *'Maximum jump height': 332 m. *'Maximum running speed': 204 m. per 8.0 sec. This form serves as Fusion's Super Form. Accessed though the Silver Fusion Crystal, Fusion Merges with Alpha to form Ultra Form. Appearances: Fusion Episode 20-32 Superior Form Superior Fusion!!! Super! Super! Super! Fus~ion!!! -Transformation announcement *'Height': 202 cm. *'Weight': 94 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.23 t. *'Kicking power': 326 t. *'Maximum jump height': 432 m. *'Maximum running speed': 304 m. per 9.0 sec. This form serves as Fusion's Final Form. Accessed through the Golden Fusion Crystal, Fusion Merges with Evolution to form Superior Form Appearances: Fusion Episode 26-32, Season 2 Episode 3-34, Season 3 Episode 3-48 Equipments Fusion Driver-Transformation Device. Fusion Crystal-Transformation Trinkets. Fusion Bots-Combiners. Weapons Fusion Slasher-Main Weapon. Great Fusion Slasher-Super Forms Weapon. Vehicles Fusion Cycle-Rider Machine.